1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mattresses, and is more particularly concerned with a mattress having lever members for body support disposed between pad members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Mattresses having springs within the mattress are well known in the art. Such mattresses typically include coil springs that extend generally in the direction of compression of the mattress to counteract the compressive forces. Insofar as the springs in fact counteract the compressive forces, the springs assist in supporting the body of a person lying on the mattress. The problem with such a mattress is that all the springs push up with generally equal force, so various parts of the body that may need more or less support all receive the same support.
Mattresses made of a foamed polymeric material, such as foamed polyurethane (PUR), are also well known in the art. Such mattresses most often comprise simply slabs of PUR foam. The advantage of such a mattress is that the foam tends to be compressed more in areas where the weight is greater, and compressed less where the weight is less. The result is that foam is available to support less massive portions of the body. However, when a heavy portion of the body pushes the foam down, the foam may be sufficiently deflected that support is not available for closely adjacent portions of the body.